Une histoire
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Un conte, mais une fin malheureuse... / Yuri, UA, OOC.


**Auteur :** Dokuja HIYAMA ou Angélique C.

**Pairing :** Sakura/Hinata

**Genre :** C'est une tragédie je suppose...

**Résumé :** Un conte, mais une fin malheureuse...

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto, je ne puis rien dire de plus... Que Dieu le bénisse !

**Blabla de moi : **L'histoire original n'est pas comme ça. J'avais encore écris quelque chose comme dans "El bello durmiento del bosque", c'est à dire qu'il n'y avait aucune indication sur le physique des personnages ; la laide comme l'aveugle pouvaient être l'une ou l'autre. J'ai cependant décidé d'ajouter quelques traits physique pour ne pas faire toujours là même chose. J'aime les descriptions, ce genre de narration est donc assez inhabituel chez moi mais vous ne m'avez jamais lu avant, donc je... Je quoi d'ailleurs ? Je blablate inutilement en fait... Je sais qu'on peut penser que je suis prédestinée aux histoires de princes et de princesses mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas ! Ce sont les seules (hormis une rédaction en français l'année dernière) de mon petit répertoire ! Hi hi ! Cette histoire a été écrite il y a quelques mois, elle m'a été inspiré par une scène de la pièce que j'ai joué à l'option théâtre durant ma précédente année scolaire, Opéra panique d'Alexandro Jodorowsky. La dite scène se nommait "Une histoire", d'où le nom de cette fic. C'était une scène très courte où j'arrivais devant les spectateurs, leur annonçant que j'allais leur raconter une histoire mais qu'au final, je les plantais ! Ahahah ! Comme je l'ai aimé cette scène... Par la suite, une amie, pour me taquiner, me quémandait sans cesse une histoire et même si je me contentais de lui sourire timidement, je ne cessais de penser à cette histoire, je l'ai donc finalement mit sur pieds et voilà ce que mes mains ont longuement pétris... Sur ce, après ces quelques explications, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une histoire

Il était une fois... Une princesse plutôt laide. Du haut de sa tour sans sortie (ni entrée), elle cherchait à l'horizon le bellâtre qui viendrait la délivrer. Comme le prince ne se décidait pas à apparaître, elle décida de changer. Durant des mois, elle prit soin de son corps, appris à danser, changea de code vestimentaire... Elle devint une splendide jeune femme : sa peau d'albâtre semblait très douce, sa taille fine incitait à la protéger de tout danger, ses yeux verts affirmaient haut et fort sa confiance en elle et sa courte chevelure rosé fascinait et tentait par tout les moyens d'attirer votre main entre ses mèches.

Retournant en haut de sa tour (comment ? Nul ne sait... ), elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et releva ses paupières chargé de maquillage pour voir si son prince arrivait... Les princes vinrent de toutes les contrées pour saisir le cœur de cette princesse sexuellement tout à fait acceptable. Ils se marchaient dessus, se donnaient des coups, s'injuriaient... Alors que la princesse, du coin de la fenêtre, riait de leur vain empressement.

Le cœur de la princesse était, en effet, déjà saisit par une autre princesse (malheureusement aveugle) qu'elle avait croisé dans la salle d'attente du coiffeur. Elle dégageait une aura d'une surprenante tranquillité. Ses grands yeux troubles d'une étrange couleur ivoire se cachaient souvent derrière ses paupières ourlées de longs cils recourbés, sa peau si pâle était d'une exquise délicatesse et son visage était semblable à celles des jolies poupées françaises. Sa longue chevelure brune possédait des reflets bleuté et brillaient au moindre éclat lumineux. Sa beauté était sans fin ! Seulement, grandement intimidée par les sentiments nouveaux qui chamboulaient sa poitrine, elle n'avait point osé lui adresser la parole, se contentant de la caresser des yeux du fond de la salle.

La princesse, tournant dédaigneusement le dos à l'attroupement de princes, sortit de sa prison d'or dans le but d'aller caresser les cheveux de sa délicieuse princesse. Rêveuse, elle entra dans la chambre de celle-ci, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, et s'avança vers elle avec peine dans sa plus belle (et plus inconfortable) robe. La malheureuse et aveugle princesse n'avait pas la moindre idée de la présence de l'intruse et continuait tranquillement à éplucher sa pomme. Quand elle sentit, avec surprise, une main lui caresser ses cheveux bruns, elle se releva subitement et, accidentellement (bien évidement) enfonça le couteau dans la poitrine de la princesse. Celle-ci, avant de s'effondrer, poussa un cri de douleur qui apeura l'aveugle princesse qui fit quelques pas précipités de côté avant de trébucher sur une chaise et se cogner mortellement le front contre le coin d'une table... Les princes, très affectés de la mort de ces deux belles princesses allèrent, sans la moindre goutte de larme versée, chercher d'autres princesses sexuellement tout à fait acceptable.

Fin !

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Il me semble que ce couple est bien rare... Je l'ai connus grâce à un cosplay magnifique ! (Que je ne retrouve plus... Evidemment, je suis maudite ! ) Encore une fois, je n'ai pas mentionné le nom des personnages, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné ! J'espère aussi que ça vous a plus... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait grandement plaisir, que les critiques soient positives ou négatives. A bientôt.


End file.
